The proposed conference, Molecular Biophysics of Cellular Membranes, will be the ninth in a series of FASEB summer research conferences devoted to the study of model and biological membranes using biophysical approaches. The conference will be held July 1- 6, 2006 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. These conferences have provided a unique forum for addressing important questions of cell membrane biology that are best answered using biophysical techniques. The principal objective has always been to stimulate cross-pollination of ideas amongst a diverse group of membrane biophysicists, cell biologists, biochemists, and physiologists by bringing them together in an intimate setting to share the latest developments in their fields. The conference will have 9 oral sessions, 3 poster sessions, one workshop and 2 short oral presentations for the poster presenters. There are 32 confirmed speakers. Funding is also requested for the tenth conference in the series to held in the summer of 2008. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]